Le geôlier de mon coeur
by Tempte
Summary: En pleine guerre, lors de sa septième année, Hermione Granger se retrouve prisonnière des mangemorts. L'un en particulier attire son attention plus que de raison. Aventures, trahisons, complots, crimes et amour seront au rendez-vous dans cette fiction où l'on retrouve une Hermione torturée et un Drago...Fidèle à ses habitudes. Dramione.


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ceci est ma première fiction (je favorisais auparavant mes écrits personnels mais j'ai été forcée de constater de la fascination que j'ai pour les dramiones), aussi, j'espère que vous serez indulgents ! Et surtout, que ça vous plaira ! **

**Pour info, le récit se déroule alors que les personnages sont encore à poudlard. Je tiens compte de l'histoire de la fabuleuse JKR jusqu'au début de la septième année. Cette fic est plutôt sombre, avec des côtés torturés à bien des aspects, aussi quand bien même y aura t-il de la romance et tout ce qui va avec, pour ce qui est des happy end et des fins à la "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants blablabla", ce n'est pas ici que vous les trouverez ! Le reste, vous le découvrirez au fil des chapitres :p **

**En ce qui concerne la fréquence de mes posts, j'envisage de poster un chapitre à chaque début de semaine.**

**Voili voilou, je ne vous retarde pas plus et vous laisse découvrir !**

_**Rating : M. Scènes de violence et de lemon, certains passages pourraient déranger les âmes sensibles.**_

Chapitre 1 ~

Ces yeux. Merlin, ces yeux. Ces yeux d'acier qui, de par leur saisissante profondeur, me captivaient de façon démesurée, m'aspiraient toute entière lorsque je m'y plongeais, au risque d'y perdre tous mes moyens, mais aussi et surtout mon cœur et mon âme. Je ne répondais plus de rien. J'étais sienne. Je ne vivais plus que dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour me targuer de vivre une vie des plus paisibles à ses côtés. Avec amour, passion, enfants, jolie maison, amis fidèles, chient, chat, lapin, souris, poisson rouge, et tout ce que vous voudrez du moment que je puisse être avec lui. En réalité, peu m'importait le lieu, tant que l'on me certifiait que j'avais un avenir tout tracé dont il serait l'héros.

Seulement voilà, il n'en savait rien et, si cela avait été le contraire, il m'aurait de toute façon probablement craché au visage avant ricaner d'une posture des plus méprisantes et des plus arrogantes comme il savait si bien les faire. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : je rêvais naïvement d'une vie idyllique mais inenvisageable. Enfin, envisageable, si, elle l'avait été. Dans la mesure où il m'avait appartenu, l'espace de quelques heures. Néanmoins, au vu de ses récents agissements, je ne doutais à présent plus du fait que pour lui, ça ne représentait rien. J'étais son trophée de chasse, posé sur une étagère parmi tant d'autres. Et pourquoi diable aurait-il porté une grande attention à un si maigre détail de sa glorieuse existence ? Force m'était de constater à quel point il se fichait littéralement de ma personne, sauf pour ces usages personnels. Pour cela, j'aurai du le haïr profondément. Mais j'en étais bien incapable. Parce que, malgré tous mes efforts pour le nier, la drogue qui me permettait encore de survivre à cette espèce d'hécatombe humaine, c'était lui. Les jours où c'était lui qui était de garde, la flamme brillait de nouveau au fond de mes yeux noisette.

C'est ce futile espoir qui m'empêchait de péter un plomb et de lâcher prise. J'aurais du participer à la guerre avec mes compatriotes plutôt que de me tenir affaiblie ainsi dans une geôle miteuse. J'étais réduite à l'état de lionne déchue, une lionne autrefois fière et puissante qui s'était fait mordre par le fourbe serpent. Fourbe, vil était son venin, et pourtant délicieuse était la façon dont ses effets me consumaient de l'intérieur. J'avais perdu. Et il en avait profité, lâchement. Il m'avait tout pris, m'avait envoûtée sans que je ne puisse lui opposer aucune résistance, mais ça ne lui semblait toutefois pas suffisant. Jusqu'où lui et ses compères iraient-ils donc ? D'amères larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues rendues blanchâtres par la maladie et la fatigue. A travers ma vue brouillée, je pus voir un rat se planter devant moi, me fixer. Avec toute l'innocence du monde, il s'approcha du plateau encore plein qu'on m'avait servi plusieurs heures auparavant. Il s'empara du pain et le grignota tranquillement. Cette vue provoqua en moi un ricanement ironique. Qu'il y touche ! La moindre miette de cette assiette était de toute façon immangeable. Périmée. Si cela lui convenait, tant mieux. Moi, je luttais. J'étais résistante et Ils le savaient.

Les cagoulés semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à tenter de me tuer, de manière réellement simple, en me laissant dépérir par manque de nourriture, ou même de confort, fût-il rudimentaire. En effet, ma cellule carrée ne comportait absolument rien à part une chaise qui semblait être sur le point de rendre l'âme. Ainsi qu'un robinet étroit, ce qui me permettait de pouvoir au moins boire à ma guise à défaut du reste. Torturer les otages, oui, les pousser à bout, très certainement. Mais les tuer pour de bon, ça non. La monnaie d'échange n'opérerait plus, sinon. Visez un peu leur extrême gentillesse, c'était d'un honneur !

Un bruit de pas ainsi d'une porte qui claque me sortirent brutalement de ma torpeur. D'un geste rapide, j'essuyai les perles salées sur mes joues, ne tenant pas spécialement à exposer ma faiblesse à mon visiteur. A la vue de l'identité de ce dernier, je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher et mes yeux sortir de leur orbite. Je voulus garder mes traits impassibles, sans succès, et bientôt diverses émotions tordirent mon visage. La peur m'envahit de plein fouet, saisissante, abasourdissante de part sa violence.


End file.
